


Olivia

by Writing_Like_Ill_Die



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Friendship, Assassination Attempt(s), Dysfunctional Family, Headcanon One Shots basically, Mentioned Attempted Assassination, Minor Character Death, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pressures of Royalty, Reincarnation, probably wont be finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die
Summary: There's only five true fear creatures in this world. Whenever one is killed conventionally, it becomes a new fear creature, feeding off of petty fear under a bed or in a closet. This is the story of one such fear creature's latest restart: From Olivia to Oz.





	Olivia

Lightning strikes the sky, further blinding anyone who wasn't already unable to see through the pouring, swirling rain. Shouting through it all, a near defeated captainess points out intruders, instructs allies, and demolishes foes with a scimitar. A long braid, made of the fear she has accumulated, is thinning out, as her true shipmates dwindle to none. The assassins of the merkingdom, much more proficient in this kind of weather, have defeated another foe.

The once feared Obsidian Pirate, Olivia, is surrounded. She chuckles, as she watches her last friend fall dead to the floor, their space taken quickly by a battle hardy princess, assigned to take her down. The princess makes a speech, but Olivia does not hear it. Her hair is short, and she is only thriving off her own terror. She wonders what kind of creature will come from the essence she leaves behind.

What will the next reincarnation be like? Like Owen? Like Orion? Olga? Olympia? Who indeed. Olivia's last breath shudders, as a spear pierces her shadowy chest.

* * *

 

And far below the waves, another princess prepares for both sleep, and for her death. She had heard daddy talking, and mommy too. She was... weak. She was too kind. Was it the last diplomacy meeting, where she cowered under the gaze of a distant king? Or was it when she had bandaged a serf? Whatever way did not matter. She was the weak link. She could not be allowed to live.

Choking back her tears, Miranda Vanderbilt got into her bed for the last time. She didn't even notice the swirling essence around her, drawn to her desperate and primal fear.


End file.
